


Morning sunshine

by DestielIsFuckinReal, Far_Away78



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Angel Wings, Blow Jobs, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Implied Switching, M/M, Morning Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Smut, Wing Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 01:33:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,364
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10731402
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DestielIsFuckinReal/pseuds/DestielIsFuckinReal, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Far_Away78/pseuds/Far_Away78





	Morning sunshine

Dean wakes up to the sun streaming from the motel windows. He opens his eye and sees black feathers wrapped securely around him, he smiles and turns around, snuggling closer to his Angel's warm body.

«Good morning» Cas whispers, bringing Dean even closer with his arms and wings and kissing him softly on his hair, his forehead, his nose and finally his lips. Dean immediately kisses back, cupping Cas's face and caressing his cheek with his thumb. It's a wonderful thing being wanted and loved like this, like Cas does.

«I love you» the hunter whispers softly on his Angel's lips, like a secret.

«I love you too» Cas answers, smiling, in the same tone, his wings caressing up and down Dean's back. Dean's smile grows wider, he caresses Cas's hair with one hand, the other still on the Angel's cheek, thumb caressing his bottom lip now. Cas smiles one of his secret smiles, one that he deserves only for Dean, caressing the hunter's shoulder, the one where once his handprint was. Dean closes his eyes, sighing happily, gosh he loves him. He leans in, his face mere millimeters from Cas's and the Angel wastes no time closing the space between them, kissing his hunter deeply. Dean moans in the kiss, cupping Cas's face with both hands and Cas moves them, so Dean is on his back, touching him everywhere he can with his wings and hands, opening his mouth when Dean licks his bottom lip begging for entrance, tongues fighting for dominance. Cas moans in the kiss, his wings trembling, Dean always had that effect on him.

Dean smirks, his hands moving from Cas's face to his ass, caressing every inch in their journey, he squeezes it, getting a groan from Cas who attacks his neck, sucking a mark there. Dean moans softly and Cas shifts his hips, so their erections bump together, making them both moan. Dean rolls them, so Cas is on his back now. The Angel grins and lifts himself to lick at one of Dean's nipples, his wings caressing the hunter in a way he knows makes him shiver. Dean, as in response, thrusts his hips on Cas's, making them both moan again. Cas moves his hips on Dean's as well, while licking on his other nipple, making the hunter groan. Dean takes Cas's face in both hands, bringing him up for a heated kiss and Cas puts his hands on the other man's back, bringing him down, sealing their bodies together, their hips still moving.

The green eyed man breaks the kiss to smile a little before trailing down his lover's body, his face, his neck, his shoulder, his clavicle, his nipple, his torso, to his thighs, placing kisses everywhere.

«Dean» Cas says softly, knowing where the hunter is really heading. Dean just looks at him, kissing up his thigh to his hipbone and Cas groans in pleasure. The Angel is pretty sensitive there and Dean knows it. The hunter starts licking the skin there and sucking, leaving a little mark. Cas starts moving his hips instinctively, Dean has to put his hands on his stomach to stop him.

«Dean» Cas moans. Gosh, how Dean loves when Cas says his name like that. Dean noses at Cas's erection and Cas puts his hand in Dean's hair, urging him. Dean could tease his Angel a little, but Cas is already leaking and Dean can't resist anymore, so he kisses Cas's length before taking him in. Cas moans loud the moment Dean's lips wrap around him, it feels so good! Cas grips Dean's hair tighter, making the hunter whimper. He starts bobbing his head up and down, taking as much as he can of Cas, moaning around his cock, the vibration of it making Cas moan louder. With every moan falling off his Angel's mouth, Dean speeds up, making him scream, probably waking up few clients too, but honestly who cares. Cas stops him before he could come and Dean looks up, Cas first then his wings, they're doing this long enough for Dean to know that if the Angel's wings start moving frantically he's close. He sucks Cas's cock all the way to the head, licking the beads of precome there before crawling up the other man's body until he's at eye level with him. Cas puts both hands on Dean's face, before saying, a little breathless, «Not like this». Dean looks at him in confusion and Cas, instead of answering, retreats the lube from the bedside table where they put it last night and shows it in front of Dean's eyes.

Dean looks at it a second before grabbing it and opening it. He pours the liquid on his fingers, making sure there's enough to not hurt Cas. Once he's sure the amount of lube is enough, he lowers his hand between the Angel's legs, looking into his eyes for permission even though he already knows the answer. Cas kisses him briefly as an answer, impatient about what's going to happen next. The hunter kisses his angel back while entering one finger in him. Cas moans in Dean's mouth. The green eyed man starts moving his finger in and out, moving easily, Cas being still stretched from last night. Dean inserts another finger after few seconds, and Cas moans again, Dean will never get tired of his Angel's sweet sounds. When Dean is sure Cas is ready, he coats his cock of lube and slowly pushes in, moaning at his Angel's tight heat. When Dean is balls deep in him, Cas moans really loud, spreading his legs wider. Fuck, Cas's always been loud in bed, doesn't matter if he tops or bottoms, and Dean loves it, meaning he gives his Angel great pleasure. Gosh it feel so good, like always. Dean stays still a moment, giving Castiel time to adjust. When the blue eyed man nods, the hunter starts moving in and out, whimpering at each movement.

«Cas» he moans on his lover's neck when he feels silk like feathers on his back. Fuck, those wings are really something.

«Oh Dean, yes right there!» Cas moans when the hunter's cock comes in contact with his prostate. Dean smirks and speeds up his hips, hitting Cas's sweet spot over and over, he takes a handful of the Angel's feathers where they rest on the bed, near his shoulder where he's more sensitive and Cas arches his back, moaning Dean's name.

The man smiles widely, happy and excited to give his lover so much pleasure. Now, he wants him to scream cause of it, begging for more and tire him out so much that the Angel would sleep even if he doesn't need to. Won't be the first time either. He keeps stroking Cas's wings, earning more moans from the dark haired man beneath him, then, he puts his other hand between their bodies and grips Cas, starting to jerk him off in time with his thrusts. Cas arches his back again, baring his neck as inviting Dean to suck and lick it and Dean obliges, sucking at Cas's pulse point, making the other man squirm, not stopping his hands nor his hips. Moments later Cas comes, hard, Dean's name falling from his lips over and over. Dean can't hold it anymore, seeing Cas coming, his eyes shut, and after few thrusts, he comes too, shouting Cas's name. Dean falls on top of the Angel, breathing heavily.

They don't say anything for a moment, just listen to their breaths. Dean pulls out from Castiel who whimpers at the lost.

Silence settles again around them, Dean moves from his spot on Cas's chest, falling on the bed beside him, snuggling by the Angel's side while the wings circles them, making a cocoon.

Dean gives Cas's sternum soft kisses, smiling as his laugh vibrates under his lips. Cas hooks a finger under Dean's chin, bringing him up for a proper kiss while cleaning them with a twist of his wrist. They stay like that for a while, until someone knocks at the door.

«Uhm... Guys?» comes Sam's voice from outside, clearly uncomfortable, «If you've finished fooling around, we got work to do»


End file.
